The ABCs of Perlia
by Hero of One
Summary: Just doing the alphabet A-Z dedicated to the pairing Perlia. If you don't like it, don't read it. Rated T just in case. Rick Riordan owns PJO
1. A is for Always

**Hey guys, I know I really should be updating my other stories, but I'm on somewhat of a writer's block for those stories. I mean, I have the idea of what the chapter will be about. I just can't really lay it out. **

**So I decided on doing an A-Z stories and dedicate it to Perlia. So I hope you guys like it! Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan has everything PJO**

**Perlia A-Z**

**A is for Always**

Thalia was walking through the forest by herself, enjoying the peace and quiet. After a while, she hears something to her left, and looks to her left, only to find two hellhounds right in front of her, staring at her hungrily. Thalia goes for Aegis and her spear, but then remembers that she left them in her cabin. She silently cursed herself for being so careless, and immediately runs away from the hellhounds.

She's at the edge of the forest when she feels one of the hellhounds bite into her leg, and she immediately cries out in pain. She sees a shadow pass over her and hears the sound of the hellhounds being turned into dust. She feels herself being picked up and saw that Percy was carrying her bridal style towards the Big House.

"Percy, can you promise me something?" she asks him, getting closer to him.

"Sure, anything Thals." He replies holding her closer.

"Can you promise me that you'll be there whenever and wherever I need you?" she asks, looking at him in the eyes.

"I promise I'll always be there Pinecone Face. Always." He tells her and kisses her and sets her down on one of the infirmary beds.

**So how did you guys like it? Was it good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible?**

**BTW, if there is any grammar mistakes or anything along those lines, I'm sorry, but I did this at 3 AM.**

**The next chapter is going to be: **_B is for Bubbles_

**It'll probably be put up either later today or tomorrow morning.**

**See you guys and gals later!**

**-Hero of One**


	2. B is for Bubbles

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaccccckkk! I think this is the quickest that I've ever updated any of my stories. **

**I'm going to try to make this one longer than 203 words, which was the length of the previous chapter, since we all know that I can. Also, the fact that I'm not typing this at three o' clock in the morning is a plus.**

**Anyways, hope you guys like it! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all PJO**

**Perlia A-Z**

**B is for Bubbles**

Percy and Thalia were sitting on the pier talking about random things, not noticing the people that were hiding nearby. Those people who were watching were the Stolls, Annabeth, Nico, and Clarisse. They were all waiting for that certain moment when it would be perfect for them to push the two into the ocean.

They waited for some time and watched as Percy and Thalia kept on talking, with Thalia now leaning onto Percy's shoulder, while Percy had an arm around her.

Later on in the day, the five were growing impatient, tired of waiting for that perfect moment to push them into the ocean. Since it was nearly sunset, they only had a limited amount of time before they had to go back, less they wanted to be eaten by the harpies. Clarisse and Nico were already leaving before Annabeth called them back telling them it was about to happen.

They came back and saw that Thalia was sitting right back up again. Thalia said something to him, and Percy replied, stuttering a little bit. Thalia then wrapped her hands around his neck and said something before she slowly brought Percy's head towards her own. Her lips made contact with his, and he kissed her back, wrapping his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Annabeth looked at the other four, and mouthed to them, _five, four, three, two, one_, and she signaled for them to go. They came out from their hiding place and they made somewhat of a war cry. Percy and Thalia separated to see what the noise was and where it came from, but before they could react, the five of them picked them up and dumped them into the icy cold waters below.

They half expected for the two to re-surface and for them to start glaring and swearing at the five of them. But that moment never came. From where they expected Percy and Thalia to re-surface, all they saw were bubbles.

Sometimes, being a son of Poseidon has its perks.

**So what do you guys think? Was it better than the first one? Was it worse?**

**So the next chapter is going to be: **_C is for Clueless_

**I've decided that I'm going to update this story once a day for the next 24 days.**

**So I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**Hero of One**


	3. C is for Clueless

**Hey guys, sorry that I'm a little late on updating this story, I had a little trouble typing this. Also, I didn't really have a lot of time to do it anyway. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all PJO**

**C is for Clueless**

Thalia was sitting on the steps that led into her cabin, thinking about random things. Thalia sighed when she spotted Percy in the arena, sword fighting the Ares Cabin, and winning every time. She chuckled every time Percy would win. If what Annabeth told her is correct, in the beginning, Percy used to suck at sword fighting. Now, by the looks of it, no one would've guessed that Percy, the master swordsman of Camp Half Blood, had been terrible at sword fighting.

Thalia got up from the steps and started walking towards the archery range. Archery was the only thing she surpassed Percy in. She grabbed her custom bow and some arrows from the armory. She walked down the row to the 100 yard shooting line. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and notched it on the bowstring. She pulled back, took her time to aim, and fired.

The result was a perfect bulls-eye. Her skill with the bow was one of the reasons why Artemis tried to recruit her as her lieutenant. The reason why she declined the offer was Percy. She thought that by doing that, Percy would've noticed that she had feelings for him. But no, he was clueless to notice the reason why she declined Artemis's offer. Hades, it seemed like he was the only one who didn't notice her feelings for him.

"Nice shooting Thalia." Someone said to her bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw that it was Percy. She looked at him and noticed that he had a good-sized gash on his right arm, and another one on his left leg. She walked over to him, and made him sit in a chair.

"Gods Percy, how did this happen?" she asked him as she grabbed the first aid kit from the armory.

"Well, when I wasn't paying attention, Clarisse cut my arm, and one of her siblings, I think his name is Mark, cut my leg." He explained as Thalia walked back and grabbed the medical adhesive tape from the first aid kit.

"Why weren't you paying attention, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked him as she began wrapping the tape over the gash, which Thalia noticed that it was on his muscular bicep.

"Well, I was, um, looking at you." he said to her, slightly blushing, as she finished wrapping his arm wound, and was now working on his leg wound. When Thalia heard this, she immediately blushed, glad that he couldn't see her face right now.

"Why were you looking at me?" Thalia asked Percy, finishing up with wrapping his leg wound. She stood up and put the tape back into the kit and returned it to the armory.

"Well, I saw you walking towards the archery range, that's when Clarisse cut my arm. The other time was when I saw you shooting at the target, that's when Mark cut my leg." He said to her as he went into the armory and got himself his own bow and arrows.

He walked to the first shooting line, which was 10 yards. He took one of his arrows and notched it. He pulled the bowstring back, aimed, and fired. Thalia immediately started to laugh at where the arrow had landed. Instead of hitting the target 10 yards away, it only went about three feet from where Percy was standing.

Percy turned around and started to glare at the daughter of Zeus, who was currently laughing her ass off. Thalia calmed down and looked at Percy.

"How about if I help you Kelp Head?" she asked him.

"Sure, but it's not going to make a difference." He told her.

"Just get into your stance, and I'll help you from there." Thalia told Percy.

Percy sighs but does what he's told. He gets into his stance and waits for Thalia to criticize him. What he didn't expect was for Thalia to actually lean against him and guide his hands. He could guess that he was blushing right now. He was glad that he was facing away from her so she couldn't see his blush.

Thalia looks at his shooting stance and shakes her head. Kelp Head needed more help than she thought. She went behind him and guided his hands to where they were supposed to be. She then realized the position they were in and she blushed. She was glad he was facing the other way so he couldn't see her blush.

Thalia then released the string letting loose the arrow, hitting the target in the center of the bull's-eye.

"Um Thalia?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah, what is it?" she replied

"You can let go now." He said to her.

"Oh, sorry." Thalia blushed and let go of him, and started to walk away. Percy turned around and saw that Thalia was walking out of the archery range. He tossed the bow and arrows back into the armory, not caring about putting them in the right place, and ran after her. "Hey, wait up Thalia!" Percy said and grabbed Thalia's wrist preventing her from leaving. She turned around and looked at him with her sky blue eyes.

"Yeah Percy, what do you want?" she asked him looking into his sea-green eyes. Percy pulled Thalia closer to him.

"Well, I need to do something before I lose my chance." He tells her. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"So why am I needed for this 'something' Kelp Head?" she asks him. Percy leans forward to where their foreheads are touching.

"Sometimes you are absolutely clueless Pinecone Face. It includes you because this is what I need to do." He tells her, and kisses her.

Thalia's shocked at first, but then relaxes and kisses him back. They separate all too soon in Thalia's opinion. Their foreheads are touching and they look into each other's eyes.

"You want to know what I think Percy?" Thalia asks him.

"What's that Thals?" he asks her.

"Sometimes, we're both pretty clueless." She says, and she kisses him again.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Awful?**

**This is definitely the longest and the hardest out of the three.**

**So yeah, whether you hate it, love it, or don't really care about it, I want you to do one simple task: REVIEW!**

**The next chapter will be: **_D is for Dog_

**See you guys later!**

**Hero of One**


	4. D is for Dog

**Hey guys, second update today! Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!**

**Anyway, I'm currently working on E right now, so I should be able to put it up sometime later today. **

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Read the story & Review afterwards!**

**Disclaimer: All things PJO material belongs to Rick Riordan**

**D is for Dog**

"Hey Percy, can I ask you a question?" Thalia asks Percy as both of them were lying on the beach, relaxing on their day off.

"Yeah, what is it Thals?" he asks her.

"Do you think we could get a pet?" she asks him.

"Maybe. Why all of a sudden do you want a pet?" he asks her.

"Well, I guess I want a playmate while you're gone doing stuff." She explains to him. Percy thinks for a minute before answering her.

"I guess we could get a pet, but as long as it's something sea-related." Thalia looks at him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"You seriously expect me to play with a sea creature? No way, I was talking more about something like a dog." Thalia tells him and it's Percy's turn to have a look of disbelief.

"Why would you want a dog? They're evil, vicious creatures!" Percy says to her. Thalia rolls her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"First of all, dogs are not evil or vicious, you only hate them because Ares sent a kennel of dogs at you as revenge for beating him. And second, I want a dog because, they're easy to housebreak, fun to play with, and they're not that expensive." She reasons with him.

"Oh sure, they're not expensive _at all_. I mean, we would only have to buy the dog, and its food, water, semi-annual vet bills, water and food bowl, dog leash, chew toys, and his collar. That's _so_ not expensive whatsoever." Percy say sarcastically.

Thalia, realizing that she's just about lost the battle, decides to put Plan 'Get what I want' into action. She rolls off her towel, to where she is right next to Percy. Percy looks at Thalia questionably, but then notices the seductive look on her face and he begins to panic.

"Oh no you don't Thalia Grace. Just stay where you are. Don't you dare come any closer." He tells her. Thalia ignores him and pins him down

"Or what? You going to splash me some water? You wouldn't want to do that to your fiancé, now would you?" she asks him as she kisses his neck and nibbles on his ear, causing Percy to moan.

"Okay fine, we can get dog." He says, submitting. Thalia gets off him and smirks.

"Now was that so hard?" she asks him and lies back onto her towel.

**So yeah, not really my best work, but I had to do this in limited time.**

**I know most of you probably don't like it, but I still need you to...  
**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**

**Next chapter:** _E is for Electricity_**  
**

**See you guys later,  
**

**Hero of One  
**

**P.S. I've decided to finish each of my stories one at a time, just to make things easier for myself.  
**

**Plus, that means, I'll probably update faster since I'll only have to worry about one story. I'll finish this one first, then move onto ones that **

**are nearly done, like**_ Another Trip To Circe's Island_ **and **_Percy Loves Thalia and Thalia Loves Percy_**.****  
**


	5. E is for Electricity

**Hey guys! So yeah, I got some time to do this between homework last night.**

**So yeah, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows. Stuff like that helps me motivated. **

**Also, since, I'm a little behind, I'm going to put the **_F is for _ _**right after this one is up, then **_G is for _ _**and **_H is for _ _**tomorrow.**

**Anyways, hope you like this, it's bound to be great, or at least in my view anyway.**

**Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what Rick Riordan does.**

**E is for Electricity**

"Dang it Thalia! You did it again! Try to control yourself!" Percy yells at Thalia, who was somewhere in the pitch black room.

"Well _excuse_ me if you make me pissed all the time!" Thalia retorts and sends a shock to Percy. Percy yelps and turns where the shock came from, but he grabbed nothing but air.

"Damn it Thalia! Show yourself! Or are you just a small and tiny scaredy cat?" Percy boldly questioned her.

Not a second later after Percy asked that did he feel himself getting knocked down to the ground. He tries to move, but feels himself being pinned downed by the daughter of Zeus. He feels Thalia lower her head and rest on his shoulder, where her cheek is grazing his own.

"What was that Percy? Did you just call me a small and tiny scaredy cat?" she asks him calmly, but Percy could tell it was laced with anger. Percy didn't answer her, afraid of the consequences if he did tell her. So he remained silent, but he gasped when he felt Thalia put her knee onto his spine and begin to push down.

"Answer me Percy! Did you or did you not call me a small and tiny scaredy cat? Or do you like having you spine being crushed?" Thalia asked him putting more pressure onto his spine. It takes all of Percy's willpower just to not scream in pain.

"Yes…. I did" he says through gritted teeth. He feels the pressure slightly by 1/100th of a Pascal. **(Pascal =0.000145 lbs. per square inch) **

"What did you say Percy? I didn't quite hear what you said. Could you say that again?" Thalia asked him, anger still laced in her voice.

"I said yes. I did call you a small and tiny scaredy cat." He mumbled.

"Say it louder Percy. I still can't hear you." Thalia tells him

"I said yes. I did call you a small and tiny scaredy cat." He said louder at a normal voice.

"You'll have to speak up Percy. I still can't hear you." Thalia says to him amusingly. Percy can tell that Thalia's no longer mad, which makes him pissed.

"Yes! I did call you a small and tiny scaredy cat! Now get off of me!" he yells at her, and bucks up, surprising Thalia. Percy, now standing up, grabs Thalia and slams her against the wall of the room. He gets so close to her, that now their foreheads are touching each other.

"I'm not going to say it again, Thalia. Turn the stupid lights on." He tells her dangerously. Although he can't see her, Percy knows that Thalia's rolling her eyes right now.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, honey?" she asks him amusingly, knowing that Percy can't do anything about it. She feels herself being pulled from the wall, then she gasps when she immediately is pushed and pinned down onto the floor.

"Just turn the damn lights on Thalia. Or do I have to take it that far?" Percy asks her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks him. Percy only says one word,

"This." Thalia immediately feels Percy start kissing her entire neck region. He kissed her from her shoulder, to the crook of her neck, and then to the skin right below her mouth.

Percy smirks as he hears Thalia moan. He stops and smirks at her, even though he knows she can't see him.

"So, are you going to turn the lights back on or not?" he asks her. Thalia opens her opens her eyes and sighs angrily.

"Fine. You win this time, but you won't be so lucky next time." Thalia tells him as she gets up and points her finger to where the lights are and sends a little lightning bolt at them. The lights immediately turn on, and the two of them see the carnage they made in the apartment from their little escapade.

"Finally! It's about time!" Percy exclaims and runs to his Xbox and turns it on, only to find that it short-circuited from an overload of electricity. Percy turns around and glares at Thalia.

"Dang it Thalia! You did it again! Try to control yourself!" Percy yells at her. Thalia sighs at this. Some things never change.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**So yeah, the next chapter should be up like a couple minutes after this one is posted.**

**The next chapter is: **_F is for Forbidden_**.**

**Until next time, or in this case, a few minutes,**

**Hero of One**


	6. F is for Forbidden

**Hey guys! So yeah, I'm finally done with this. I hope it's good. I did it in 30 minutes, so it might not be the best work I've done, so say whatever you want in your review. I won't mind.**

**So without further adieu, here's the next chapter!**

**I'm really sick and tired of typing this, but I have to unless I want to be in serious trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO related.**

**WARNING: Chapter contains heartbreak**

**F is for Forbidden**

"You know we can't keep this a secret forever. You do realize that, don't you?" Thalia says to Percy, as both of them were lying down in the sand, with Thalia in Percy's arms.

"I know that, but we can at least try. Cant we?" Percy replied stroking Thalia's hair.

"Yeah we can, but secrets don't stay secrets for long. Especially when one of them is the goddess of love." Thalia says. Percy groaned.

"Don't remind me. I've had enough of her to last a lifetime. I mean, it's as if she's obsessed with messing my life, and my life only." Percy complains. Thalia smiles and looks up at him and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry Kelp Head, we'll figure something out. I mean, we've been going out for how long? A year? And they still haven't found out about you and me." Thalia points out.

"Yeah, only because we do this at nighttime. Not during the day. Do you realize how hard it is not to kiss you or hug you when I see you. It's killing me that we can only be together at night. It hurts me so much Sparky." Percy tells her quietly and a little bit hurtful.

"I know. It hurts me too Aqua Idiot. But we have to keep our relationship a secret. Me and you being together. It just can't work out during the day. That's the only problem with our forbidden love." Thalia says it in the same tone as Percy did.

"But that's the best kind of love. The love that's never allowed, yet it happens anyway." A voice says. Thalia and Percy immediately turn around and see that Aphrodite is leaning against a rock, wearing a short red summer dress.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?" Percy asks nervously. His experiences with the Love goddess hadn't always been the best for him.

"Well, I thought I would just check up on you guys, and see how you're doing. So, what's this about you keeping your relationship a secret from the gods?" asked mischievously.

"Well, uh, we didn't say anything about a relationship or keeping things from the gods." Percy says to her, lying.

"Yeah, nothing about that at all." Thalia says quickly, almost too quickly. Aphrodite smiles, making them both nervous.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be back in a jiff you two. Oh, and here's to make sure you guys don't go anywhere." Aphrodite tells them, snapping her fingers. There's a flash and Percy and Thalia see that they're handcuffed to each other with another set of handcuffs connected to a pole and to their handcuffs.

"That should do it." Aphrodite nods and flashes away, leaving the two alone.

"Kelp Head, we have to get out of here fast, or our dads will make sure that we'll never see each other again." Thalia tells him, struggling against the handcuffs.

"I know that Pinecone Face, I'm doing everything I can." Percy tells her, while he also struggles against the handcuffs. They see a faint glow that can only come from a gods' true form, and they look at each other in sadness.

"Well I guess this is it Perce." Thalia tells him, leaning against his chest.

"Yeah, I guess it is Thals." Percy replies, holding her close, as the glow grew brighter and brighter.

"One last kiss?" Thals asked him.

"One last kiss." Percy told her, and they slowly leaned in and when their lips touched, they did all they could in a kiss. When the glow finally faded, they saw their fathers looking at them disapprovingly.

"Thalia, Percy, you both know well enough that you two cannot and never again in a relationship. Thalia, you will become the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Percy, you will now be in love with Annabeth Chase. Both of you will forget any memories of you two dating." Both of their fathers said, and they both snapped their fingers, making both Percy and Thalia fade away, and into their separate cabins. While they were being sent to their cabins, they kissed each other deeply. Before they faded completely, both of them said,

"I love you." and with those last words said until they reunite in Elysium, they faded away from each other.

The gods are cruel, but Percy and Thalia defied the gods, but nobody defies the gods. For defying the gods is forbidden.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Heart-wrenching?**

**So all you have to do now is: REVIEW!**

**The next chapter is: **_G is for Gems_

**Until next time,**

**Hero of One**


	7. G is for Gems

**Hey guys! I decided to re-write this chapter because truthfully, after I read it back over, I found it to be really sucky.**

**So without further adieu, here's the edited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own anything PJO**

**G is for Gems**

Thalia and Percy are walking through the mall because Percy promised Thalia that he would buy her anything she wanted since it was her birthday. Boy, was that the wrong thing to say to her. Hades, it's the wrong thing to say to any girl. So now, it was lunchtime and already, Percy had bought Thalia ten different things from ten different shops. They had arrived there at the crack of dawn, even before the mall had even opened. Percy was exhausted from carrying all the bags for four hours. Percy collapsed onto one of the food court seats. He then dropped the bags and sighed in relief as he felt his arms feel much lighter.

"Hey! Be careful with those! They're very fragile!" Thalia scolds him. Percy rolls his eyes as he rubs his sore arms.

"Yeah, I know. The nine pieces of fabric are _definitely _fragile." Percy tells her, rolling his eyes.

"Oh no honey, I was talking about these little fragile things." Thalia tells him, walking over to him and starts to rub his biceps. Percy grabs Thalia's arms and pulls her down onto his lap. Thalia gasps when he begins to kiss her on the back of her neck.

"Percy, stop, we're in a public place." Thalia tells him holding in a moan. Percy stops and Thalia gets off of him and sits right next to him. Percy grabs Thalia's right hand and kisses the ring on her ring finger.

"Well, I think you owe me a favor since I bought you this $1,500 ring for you, shouldn't I?" he asks her. She laughs at him, and pulls her hand away from him.

"No you don't, it's my birthday after all. Besides, don't you remember saying that you would buy me anything?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did, but I never said you could buy over $2,500 dollars worth of stuff! I at least deserve something for buying you gifts with my hard-earned money."  
Percy tells her. Thalia looks at the 14kt white golden ring again, looking at the three circular blue diamonds surrounded by smaller white diamonds. She then leans over and gives him a kiss.

"There. There's your gift for getting me such a beautiful ring." Thalia tells him.

"Well it only seemed right since the gems make your eyes shine brighter than the gems on the ring." Percy tells her.

"Thanks, now let's head home. I'm beat." Thalia tells him. Percy gives her a look of disbelief and shock.

"You're beat? You're beat?! You're not the one who's had to carry nine different shopping bags for the past fours hours. Can we at least stay and get some lunch. I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Percy complains.

"Okay, but know this: the sooner we get home, the sooner we get privacy to continue my favor to you." Thalia said slyly. Thalia laughs when she sees his eyes light up and immediately get up from his seat, grab the nine bags and run towards the exit.

Thalia chuckles and looks down at her ring and smiles. All of this happened because of gems.

**So how do you guys like it? Good? Bad? Great? Awful?**

**The link to the ring is on my profile page  
**

**The next chapter will be: **_H is for Holidays_

**Now that you're done reading this chapter, all you need to do left is:**

**REVIEW!**

**See ya later,**

**Hero of One**


	8. H is for Holidays

**Hey guys, sorry for the not updating, but school gets in the way. Also, this one was a hard one to type. I had to decide which holidays to use and how I was going to type them. **

**So here's **_H is for Holidays_** chapter**

**Oh yeah, by the way, this'll be a series of shorts for a lot of holidays, not just one. Also, there are a couple of holidays where there's humor, friendship, and family, not just romance. **

**Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, not me.**

**H is for Holidays**

**Groundhog's Day**

"Come on you stupid groundhog. Get up and see your freaking shadow." Percy says to the TV urging the sleeping mammal.

"Percy! We have to leave soon, unless we want to be late for college!" Thalia calls to him from downstairs

"I know that Thals! I'll be there in a minute!" Percy yells back and diverts his attention back to the TV.

"Dang it Percy! We have to go _now_!", Thalia yells at him, "If you don't come down here in one minute. I'm going to go up there and I will literally drag you downstairs by your hair!" Thalia says threateningly.

Thalia expects Percy to run down immediately, but all she hears is the TV on and the sound of him urging on the groundhog to wake up and see its shadow. Thalia waits for literally one minute before she stomps upstairs, grabs Percy's hair, and drags him downstairs.

"Noooooooo! They were about to announce it! Why Thalia?! Why!?" Percy asks her painfully.

All Thalia does is roll her eyes and lets go of his hair and pushes him into the car, before she drives both of them to college, all the while hearing Percy complain about missing the groundhog see its shadow. She didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a freaking groundhog!

**Valentine's Day**

"Watch out Percy!" Thalia warned, pulling said boy behind the rock she was hiding behind, from being seen by a couple of Aphrodite girls.

They decided to visit camp to meet some old friends. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that one of the days they were going to be there was Valentine's Day. The one day that the Aphrodite Cabin enjoys the most because they 'accidentally' spike camper's drinks with love potions and watch the fake love happen. So far, Percy and Thalia had been lucky enough to avoid the Aphrodite Cabin's tricks and traps, but both of them knew they were going to slip up eventually.

They slowly snuck over to the back of a cabin and Thalia looked around the corner to see if the coast was clear. Thalia whispers to Percy

"Okay Percy, the coast is clear. No sign of-" Thalia says before she hears a muffled "Run!", when she turns around, she sees that Percy was captured by a couple of Aphrodite kids and was being dragged into the Cabin.

She turns around to run away, but she runs into a two Aphrodite kids. She turns around, but there's another two Aphrodite kids. She turns left, and sees two more Aphrodite kids. She then turns to the right and sees two more Aphrodite kids. She was surrounded. She fought her best, but was quickly subdued and was dragged into the Cabin where Percy was. The demigods who had seen the event, that were lucky enough to not have been victims of the love potions pitied the poor souls.

One minute later, there were screams of terror, and they saw a majority of, if not all the Aphrodite cabin run out of the cabin with their hair either soaked and their makeup ruined, or their hair was stuck up like a porcupine with some of it singed at the end.

Ten seconds later, Percy and Thalia were seen calmly walking hand in hand out of the Aphrodite Cabin as if nothing had happened at all.

**St. Patrick's Day**

"Ouch! Will you stop that?!" Thalia yells/asks at Percy, who pinched her arm.

"Not until you wear something green." Percy tells her, and pinches her again.

"Never! I'll never wear anything green ever again!" Thalia yells at Percy.

"Why not? Is this because Green Day broke-" Percy asks her but is interrupted by her.

"Don't even mention that Percy Jackson! Ouch!" Thalia tells him before he pinches him again.

"Just wear something green! It's not that hard, just wear that emerald necklace I got you for your 18th birthday." Percy tells her bringing out her $1,250 emerald necklace. Thalia looks at it and sighs.

"Fine. Only if it makes you stop pinching me." Thalia says to him and grabs the necklace and puts it on.

"There, happy now?" She asks him.

"Yes much better." He tells her and grabs her and gives her a kiss. Thalia noticed something and pinched Percy. Percy yelps and separates.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?" he asks her, bewildered. Thalia just smirks and tells him,

"You're not wearing any green."

**April Fool's Day**

"I swear by the gods I am going to kill those insignificant little brats!" Thalia yells with her hands sparking. Percy grabs Thalia by her waist and pulls her to him.

"Whoa there Thalia. Let's not making any rash decisions. It was just a harmless little prank." He tells her. Thalia grunts trying to get out of his grip, but without success.

"Harmless little prank my ass. Those two nearly killed me!" Thalia screams at him. Percy winces, but keeps his hold onto her.

"No they didn't, all they did was put your important stuff in a tree." He reasons with her.

"Yeah, sure. Only a 50-foot tall tree. I could've died if you hadn't caught me." Thalia says scoffing.

"Thalia, you fell down 15 feet. You wouldn't have died even if I hadn't caught you." Percy tells her.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. Those two are probably a good half-mile away from here." Thalia says sighing.

Percy sits down with Thalia still in his arms and leans against a boulder. He then starts to play with her hair. A couple minutes later, which included a couple of kisses, the two felt water pour on top of them and the sounds of the pranksters' laughing. That is until they saw that Percy and Thalia were still dry and smiling evilly at them.

"Well hello Stoll twins." Percy says to them, and the two of them visibly gulp.

"You better start running now, or you might just regret pranking my girlfriend." Percy continues. Both of them nod, turn around and start sprinting in the opposite direction, all the while hearing both Percy and Thalia laughing.

**Easter (A/N, Percy and Thalia aren't a couple)**

"Give it back! It's mine, not yours!" Thalia tells Percy trying to reach for her chocolate bunny, which is just out of reach.

"Nope. Finder's keepers, loser's weepers." Percy chants, taking a bite off the ear of her chocolate bunny.

Thalia glares at Percy and tackles him to the ground, but the chocolate bunny is still just out of reach.

"You did _not_ just take a bite out of my chocolate bunny." Thalia tells him threateningly, and Percy just shakes his head no.

"Nope," Percy says popping the 'p', "I just took a bite out of _my_ chocolate bunny, not yours. Now get off of me!" Percy tells her, and pushes her off of him, but she grabs his shirt and he falls on top of her, and their lips connect. Both of them freeze up and separate quickly.

"Well that was awkward." Thalia tells him. Percy nods his head in agreement.

"You know what Percy, you can keep the chocolate bunny." Thalia says.

"Thanks, well, I guess I'll see you later." Percy says walking away.

Thalia waves goodbye and walks in the other direction. After walking for about 10 minutes, Thalia hears someone yell,

"Thalia! Give them back! Those Jelly Beans are mine!" She identified the voice belonging to Percy. Thalia smiled and brought out a medium-sized bag of Jelly Beans that she had stolen from Percy.

"Catch me if you can, Fish Face." Thalia said to no one in particular, and she started sprinting away from Percy's voice.

**Halloween**

"Come on Thalia! If you don't hurry up, we'll be late for the party!" Percy tells Thalia, standing outside of her room in the apartment they shared. Percy was already dressed for the Halloween party, so now he was waiting for Thalia to finish.

"I don't care, I'm not going out in public in this poor excuse for a Halloween costume." Thalia tells Percy.

"Too bad, you have to. You lost the bet, remember?" Percy reminded her.

"You only won because you cheated!" Thalia yells from inside the room.

"Oh really? How exactly did I cheat?" Percy questioned her.

"You used your

"Or what?" Thalia asks him knowing that there's almost nothing he could do to get her in that ridiculous Halloween costume.

"Or I'm going to ask Aphrodite to pick out another outfit for you. She's only an IM away." Percy told her and smirked when he saw Thalia's eyes go big and her face pale. Thalia regained her composure and glared at Percy.

"Fine, I'll put it on. But you better not try anything funny." Thalia warns him

"Yeah sure, says the person that tried to sabotage my canoe by putting weights on the bottom of it." Percy responds, silencing Thalia.

"Fine, whatever. I'm done now, so stand back or get that pretty face bruised." Thalia said through the door and Percy manages to move away just as the door slammed open. When Percy saw Thalia, his jaw dropped open and he just stood there looking at Thalia, making said girl uncomfortable and agitated.

"Hey Percy? Earth to Percy? Are we going or not, 'cause I'm going to change back if we don't go now to that ridiculous Halloween party down at the beach." Thalia says snapping her fingers in front of Percy's face, shaking him out of his trance.

"Yeah, we're going now. Besides, we're only going so you can release some of the stress you've been having lately." Percy says leading Thalia down to the beach house.

"Why did you pick out these ridiculous costumes anyway? I mean, you couldn't have picked a worse costume for me to wear on the coldest day of the month." Thalia says, shivering slightly.

"Well excuse me for wanting to see my girlfriend's sexy body." Percy tells her, making Thalia blush, though he couldn't see due to her mask.

"Besides, my costume is more ridiculous that yours is, so it's a win-win for both of us." Percy tells her turning to look at her.

"Well thank you for doing that. Although you forced me to put this on, I think you deserve a thank you kiss for wearing something more ridiculous than me." Thalia tells him lowering her mask and lifting the bottom of his to where it's above his mouth and she kisses him for a second before stepping away, just as one of the party goers opened the door and let them inside. Thalia wouldn't admit it to Percy or anybody, but that was the best Halloween ever.

**Christmas (A/N Thalia's mom is alive and not a drunkard)**

Thalia sighed as she looked outside of her mom's condo window looking at everybody having a good time throwing snowballs at each other, skiing or snowboarding, or drinking hot chocolate. Everybody there seemed to be enjoying his or her time there. Not Thalia though, the only way Thalia would enjoy her stay there would be if Percy was there with her. But there was only one problem: Percy was on the other side of the country.

"Thalia, please come outside. You've been in here for nearly our entire stay here. It's not healthy." Thalia's mom said to her.

"No mom, I don't want to." Thalia said stubbornly. Before Thalia's mom could reply, the doorbell rang and Thalia's mom went to get it. When she opened the door and saw who it was, she smiled.

"Oh Thalia, someone's here to see you." She told Thalia.

"If it's the mom of that kid I nailed with a snowball, tell her that I didn't know that he couldn't take a hit." Thalia grumbled to her mom.

"No Thalia it's not her. She already visited, I'm pretty sure you know who this is. Now just get off of the couch and come here so you can see them." She orders Thalia. Thalia mumbles inaudible nonsense, but gets up anyway and walks to the front door.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm not in the mood to-" Thalia begins to say until she sees who the person is. It's Percy. He was standing there in the doorway smiling at Thalia and holding a little box.

"Hey Thalia, since you're not in the mood to see anybody I guess I'll just go." Percy says turning around and smirks when he hears Thalia.

"No Percy, I didn't mean to say that. I mean I thought you were someone else. So I was just going-" Thalia apologizes until she's engulfed in Percy's arms.

"Thals, you're doing it again. You really need to work on that." Percy tells her.

"I'm going out for groceries, I'll be back later." Thalia's mom says and leaves before Thalia could mention that they had plenty of food and other stuff. Thalia knew this was her mom's way of giving her and Percy some alone time together.

"You hungry?" she asks him.

"Yeah, starving. You wouldn't believe how little of portions of food they give you on airplanes. It's a crime against humanity." Percy says taking off his coat and shoes and follows Thalia to the kitchen.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Percy. It's not like it's life or death." Thalia says rolling her eyes. She grabs a plate of cookies and carries them to the kitchen table and Percy begins to devour them. Thalia, seeing that there's no chance that she'll get to eat a cookie goes over to the candy jar and grabs a couple of peppermints and begins to suck on them.

"So what are you doing here, Kelp Head?" Thalia asks him and he looks at her and says something, but his mouth is full of cookies, making his words incoherent. Thalia rolls her eye at him.

"Chew and swallow first, idiot. Here's some milk to wash it down." She tells him and sets down a glass of milk in front of him. He swallows the food and takes a big gulp of the milk before replying,

"What, is visiting my girlfriend on Christmas Day a crime? Merry Christmas by the way. Here's one of the presents I got for you. The others are in my car." He tells her giving her a small box. She unwraps it and opens the box to find probably the most beautiful necklace of all time.

"Percy, where did you get this?" Thalia asks him while he puts the necklace on for her.

"Well, I kind of stole it from Aphrodite's personal jewelry box, but I got caught. She said I could take it, but she said that I would get some sort of surprise or something." Percy says, recalling the mischievous look Aphrodite had when he left Olympus

"Wow Percy, you got lucky. I bet if it had been anyone else you wouldn't be here right now." Thalia tells him as she puts the necklace on.

Right as she put it on, she noticed something on the wall and saw that there was something above and in between her and Percy floating in mid-air. She looks up and sees a plant with ovate leaves and small white berries in the center of the plant. Thalia recognizes what the plant is; it's mistletoe. She looks down and sees that Percy had come up with the same conclusion as her.

"Well, I guess we now know what Aphrodite's surprise is." Thalia says blushing. Percy rubs the back of his neck and chuckles nervously.

"Yeah, we do. You know, we really should've seen this coming. I mean, it's Aphrodite and all." Percy says to her. Thalia nods and steps closer to Percy, the mistletoe moving along with Thalia's steps so that it's always in the middle of Thalia and Percy.

"Well at least this won't be awkward like how last years' was." Percy recalls when Annabeth and Nico had "accidently" knocked into them, causing them to fall under some hanging mistletoe.

"Yeah, at least we're in private unlike last time, and Percy?" Thalia asks him near inches away from him.

"What?" he asks.

"Kiss me." Thalia tells him and they both lean in and kiss. Thalia put her arms around Percy's neck and Percy put his arms around Thalia's waist, pulling her closer to him. Percy tasted some mint from the peppermints Thalia had been sucking on earlier, and Thalia tasted chocolate from the chocolate chip cookies she never got a chance to eat. When they separated for air, Percy saw that Thalia's eyes were shining brighter than they had ever done before.

"Merry Christmas Percy." Thalia said smiling and leaning her head on Percy's chest.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Thalia." Percy responded smiling.

**New Years' Eve**

"Percy, will you stop pacing around? It's very annoying." Paul said to Percy, who was currently walking around the apartment.

"I can't help it. She said that they'd be here at 11:15, and it's already 11:25! She's never late." Percy exclaimed. A thought occurred to him and his face paled.

"What if they were attacked by some monsters and they forgot their weapons? What if they're seriously injured right now and nobody's there to help them?" Percy asked his mom worryingly.

"Percy, I'm sure she's fine. She's not as helpless and weak as she looks." Sally said comfortingly.

"Who's helpless and weak?" a voice says behind and Percy turns around to see Thalia leaning in the doorway with Annabeth and Nico standing right behind her. Percy smiles widely and walks to the door and lets the three in the apartment. They chat for a while before Percy tells them that he and Thalia are going outside.

"Okay, be safe though, there's ice on the floor of the balcony." Sally tells them.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine." Percy assures his mom, and they go outside with their winter coats on, Percy with his green and blue coat and Thalia with her silver coat. Percy cringes when he sees the coat, reminding him how close he was to losing Thalia to the Hunters.

"Hey Percy stop worrying. Remember, I chose you over them." Thalia tells him, knowing why he cringed. Percy pulled Thalia closer to him and she snuggled closer to him, and Percy rests his chin on Thalia's head.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about it." Percy says sighing, hugging Thalia closer to him. Thalia was about to tell him something, but they heard the countdown begin from 60. They counted down along with everybody else in New York. When there were 10 seconds left, Percy turned Thalia around, but in doing so, he slipped on the ice that his mom had warned him about. Since he still had Thalia in his grasp, she went down with him to the ground. Their faces were only inches apart and each of them were silently counting down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" They both heard and said to each other, slowly closing the gap between their mouths until they were only millimeters apart

"Happy New Year!" they heard all of New York hear and they both closed the gap and kissed. When they separated, they were both smiling.

"Happy New Year Pinecone Face." Percy told the girl who was currently in his arms.

"You too Kelp Head. Let's make this year the best yet." Thalia said to him and kissed him again.

**So how did you guys like it? Bad? Good? Great?**

**Before anybody complains about the lack of Perlia in this chapter, may I remind you that I told you guys in the beginning that there would be more genres included instead of just romance. 'Cause let's face it, you can't really make Groundhog Day romantic. **

**If you can, good for you. PM me your versions of the holidays that weren't romantic, but you made romantic. And if I think it's good enough, I'll replace that holiday for yours and give you credit for it. **

**So, just do one little thing for me:**

**REVIEW! And possibly send me Independence Day and/or Thanksgiving. **

**See you guys next time!**

**Hero of One**

**P.S. The next chapter will be **_I is for Ice Cream_

**Link to St. Patrick necklace and Halloween costumes on profile**


End file.
